BAR Discover
BAR Discover (B'eetle '''A'dventure 'R'acing '''Discover, BARDiscover etc.) is a flying beetle camera that takes pictures of new and old beetle moons and some oddities on all tracks. It was sent out by Vanalker on January 26, 2013. After March 22, 2013 it isn't known to have explored anywhere. Beetles/flying beetle cameras BAR Discover has released the following beetles: * MoonJumper And has released the following "named" flying beetle cameras: * BAR TRAINDOBJS (Target: €WOOD 40-G) * BAR TEST ROAD Discover (Target: TEST ROAD) * Overheated Extreme Camera It has also released as of now many unnamed flying beetle cameras that are currently taking a look at their target and any beetle moons. Images taken The descriptions can be found here. For some strange reason, 6 images were excluded from the rest when they were uploaded to Facebook. On July 5, 2019 this mistake was corrected. The descriptions for all 6 images respectively begins with "(Unreleased image)", even though they have already been released here. TEST ROAD File:BARDiscover Gap for box.PNG|''Gap for water. It is not good.'' File:BARDiscover The black box.PNG|''The black box in TEST ROAD as seen from BAR Discover.'' File:BARDiscover The orange pyramid.PNG|''BAR Discover will send out BAR TEST ROAD Discover that will research and take a closer look at TEST ROAD. Here's this thing, called "the orange pyramid" by BAR Discover. Not much known. Maybe this was the finish? "The Untold Content?" will continue.'' TEST GRID A folder of this track exists in the BAR Discover archives, but it is empty and contains nothing. BAR Discover has not visited TEST GRID yet, and it is unknown if it will ever go there. CHECKER BOARD A folder of this track exists in the BAR Discover archives, but it is empty and contains nothing. BAR Discover has not visited CHECKER BOARD yet, and it is unknown if it will ever go there. ROUND TRACK A folder of this track exists in the BAR Discover archives, but it is empty and contains nothing. BAR Discover has not visited ROUND TRACK yet, and it is unknown if it will ever go there. Coventry Cove BEETLE ADVENTURE RACING! PROBE: BAR DISCOVER TRACK: COVENTRY COVE INFORMATION COLLECTED: OUT OF PLACE OBJECTS: "3" DATABASE NAME: 19 COVENTRY COVE CC File:BARDiscover§.PNG|''BAR Discover's shot of the out of bounds hill tree.'' File:BARDiscover§2.PNG|''The second discovered beetle moon. It was discovered by Vanalker on June 6, 2012 though birby100 made a fly-by on June 1, 2012 without any notice.'' File:BARDiscover GlitchFence.PNG|''The glitch fence as seen from BAR Discover. The glitch fence was discovered by Vanalker. Because of a developer mistake, the player can get through the fence. By doing this, the player will get to the paper sheep area without needing a moon-jump code. Though it is said that there's more ways.'' File:BARDiscover GlitchFence2.PNG|''The developer mistake of the glitch fence. See?'' File:BARDiscover Ifnothingwasgood.PNG|''Dang it! Coventry Cove's Finish is still out of place.'' File:BARDiscover Ifnothingwasgood2.PNG|''Coventry Cove loves me not.'' File:BARDiscover Ifnothingwasgood3.PNG|''Dang it! The start seem to be out of place too!'' File:BARDiscover Ifnothingwasgood4.PNG|''"This image was edited." Start loves me not.'' File:BARDiscover Ifnothingwasgood5.PNG|''This one in the Coventry Cove town have parts never visible. Revealed by Vanalker and the probe BAR Discover.'' File:BARDiscoverOdd!.PNG|''Odd grass here.'' File:BARDiscoverOdd2!.PNG| Buggy water. Not good. File:BARDiscoverOdd3!.PNG|''Buggy water. Not good.'' File:BARDiscoverOdd4!.PNG|''How the developers ended up with this small river.'' File:BARDiscoverOdd5!.PNG|''WHY? ODD GRASS HERE!'' File:BARDiscoverOdd6!.PNG|''Cliff has an odd part.'' File:BARDiscoverWAU.PNG|''These four trees do not seem to be placed very well. You can see them, look at the road. Go north. There they are!'' File:BARDiscoverWAU2.PNG|''The bush-like tree. To the right. It looks like a bush from the road, but is in fact a tree!'' File:BARDiscover What the hell.PNG|''This starts out of place. Developers had to hide it.'' File:BARDiscoverBeetleGroundMoo.PNG|''Out of place. Isn't connected. Oh, come on! Connect it!'' Wicked Woods File:BARDiscoverFinishblockerslostbelow.PNG|''Is that a black hole? Inhaling the finish blockers? Mystery.'' File:BARDiscoverLakeclosetohard10pointtree.PNG|''It looks weird. Location (if you are confused): Lake close to the tree with the 10-Point Box. See how the lake goes over to a river and then ends. Pieces go out there.'' File:BARDiscoverRoadfalldown.PNG|''In the town, why? The road is about to collapse?'' File:BARDiscoverTreeofplace.PNG|''This tree has parts that cannot be seen.'' File:BARDiscoverWeirdBridge.PNG|''Pieces out of place. Here some go out of bounds.'' Mount Mayhem File:BARDiscoverGlitchy.PNG|''The glitchy sky. All plug-ins including the Nintendo 64 plug-in (the one on your TV) have not a chance to remove it. The developer's fault.'' File:BARDiscoverLongALine.PNG|''Why is it that long?'' File:BARDiscoverLongALine2.PNG|''None will ever play the game again after seeing this...'' File:BARDiscoverStuckIceBelow.PNG|''This ice was designed for Time Attack. Anything is not reflected in the ice and destroying that one doesn't help either.'' File:BARDiscoverTreeOFall.PNG|''This tree looks out of place, since part of it is out of place from this angle. It's not known why the developers decided to place it there.'' File:BARDiscoverTreinsapirt1.PNG|''They go a little out of bounds.'' File:BARDiscoverTreinsapirt2.PNG|''Same here... That one doesn't move, it's inactive because no AI beetle nor any players are there yet.'' File:BARDiscoverTreinsapirt3.PNG|''When these reach this position, they move automatically from the right one. Yeah.'' File:BARDiscoverTreinsapirt4.PNG|''At least everyone can see it :p'' Sunset Sands File:BARDiscover Howtoloseyou.PNG|''(Unreleased image) Unknown purpose'' File:BARDiscover Whatsigndownoutofplace.PNG|''(Unreleased image) This sign is partly sub-merged'' File:BARDiscoverIcantseethatpart.PNG|''Part of this portion disappears from this angle when BAR Discover is set on TASKEDIT mode.'' File:BARDiscoverTestyah.PNG|''A plug-in caused this.'' Inferno Isle File:BARDiscoverBombinvisible.PNG|''There are no bombs. And that water, it is buggy.'' File:BARDiscoverBoxmiss!.PNG|''This box is not really connected to the ground. See?'' File:BARDiscoverBuildingnorconnected.PNG|''Mistake.'' File:BARDiscoverDhywhat.PNG|''...'' File:BARDiscoverDhywhat2.PNG|''...'' File:BARDiscoverGREENJUNGLE1.PNG|''Several plug-ins cause this.'' File:BARDiscoverGREENJUNGLE2.PNG|''Close to the town. Jungle hut shortcut.'' File:BARDiscoverGREENJUNGLE3.PNG|''You already know... before the jungle hut shortcut.'' File:BARDiscoverLavaofplace.PNG|''Lava out of place.'' File:BARDiscoverNatciennted.PNG|''The ground texture does not match here.'' File:BARDiscoverPirateship.PNG|''The pirate ship. It turns out to be odd.'' File:BARDiscoverTOWNMESS.PNG|''It's likely we are longer.'' File:BARDiscoverTOWNMESS2.PNG|''Would they explain that we are not connected here and there.'' File:BARDiscoverTrainhere.PNG|''BAR Discover's picture of the train rail object. Not much known yet, BAR Discover will send out BAR TRAINDOBJS that will take a closer look at it.'' File:BARDiscoverTrainhere2.PNG|''The train rail object to the right.'' File:BARDiscoverWatermiss!.PNG|''(Unreleased image) When nature had one job'' File:BARDiscoverWhat.PNG|''Sign go down a few pieces that you cannot see.'' File:BARDiscoverWhowait.PNG|''God, why use this sign in Inferno Isle?'' Metro Madness File:BARDiscover Beetleofplace.PNG|''Two AI beetles out of place. The developers must have programmed their route at a point when the finish area was different.'' File:BARDiscover Glassornotglass.PNG|''Glass? Or is it not? Proof coming soon. Close to the train station up there.'' File:BARDiscover Itslongercanyoumakeitshorter.PNG|''Out of bounds. Yeah, just like the rest of the game.'' File:BARDiscover Layout.PNG|''The BAR Discover itself.'' File:BARDiscover Lost Shortcut.PNG|''This road goes to another accessible area. Why the developers blocked the road off is unknown.'' File:BARDiscover Objectoftheater.PNG|''Game renders anything like this. Well, in plug-ins not for Nintendo 64.'' File:BARDiscover Whypartofenvironment.PNG|''Part of environment (see building at top).'' DRAGSTRIP File:BARDiscover The three first things, from Vabam.PNG|''This group of three can be seen in DRAGSTRIP while driving. The third (counted from left) disappears when getting close to the second.'' File:BARDiscover This weird thing.PNG|''This strange object is part of DRAGSTRIP's atmosphere. The developers may have to tell us why it's there, and what it was going to be. This is actually a sun. It's just that this plug-in cannot render it correctly.'' TRACK 8 File:BARDiscover AtomsphereGlitch2.PNG|''(Unreleased image) Some sort of sky glitch'' File:BARDiscover CityBackgroundGlitch.PNG|''(Unreleased image) Some sort of sky glitch'' Track model no. 15 File:BARDiscover I meet you at the bridge.PNG|''BAR Discover is now exploring this track model, discovered by Vanalker. This is a picture of the bridge between these two parts.'' File:BARDiscover The bridge.PNG|''The bridge uses a texture from the game, but which one it uses is still unknown.'' File:BARDiscover The long road.PNG|''This is the road. To the right it cuts off.'' File:BARDiscover The long road 2.PNG|''Where it cuts off at the other side.'' Anything else File:BARDiscover BEETLE1 Inside.PNG|''BAR Discover explores BEETLE1 (in-game just BEETLE)'' File:BARDiscover Distance.PNG|''(Unreleased image) BAR Discover after leaving the world of BAR!'' File:BARDiscover As I zoom in, I turn red for no reason.PNG|''This object changes colour depending on where you are. Too close? Red. Too far away? Green.'' File:BARDiscover Maze with no enter.PNG|''Three photos taken by BAR Discover as it explored this FPS area-like object. From above, from below and by the side where you enter. BAR Discover cannot say where it was going to be used. The question has to be answered by the developers.''